Milestones II
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: Sequel to Milestones by request. Nikola has a surprise for Helen, Helen has a surprise for Nikola and what happens next astounds them both.


Hobbits notes: So **FullMoonOcean** requested a sequel to _Milestones_. So here it is. Fair warning; I suck at sequels. She also requested the song _I see the sun_

Warning Heavy Teslen with a lot of kissing. Which I'm not that great at writing. Dedicated to FMO in hopes she likes it and as ever to Glitch and DG who are really the only people in my life that know what I'm talking about half the time.

Slainte

Hobbit

* * *

><p>I smile as John walks me to the door of my sanctuary. "I had a wonderful evening, John."<p>

"Yes much like old times" John agrees eloquently. He leans in almost timidly to kiss me. I smile and close my eyes as our lips meet. Instantly He goes from timid to devouring, pulling me up against him and sending shivers down my spine. It's the most passionate kiss I ever had. I finally open my eyes and stare in shock. Nikola is standing there smiling back at me. A shy smile like the schoolboy he had been when we met graces his lips.

"Helen." He smiles and caresses my cheek. "My _âme soeur _"  
>I want to knock his hand away, but I cant. Not after a kiss like that. He smiles as though he can read my thoughts.<p>

"I can see it in your eyes. You're starting to fall in love with me." Nikola smirks and leans in close to my ear. I can feel his fangs extend and I quiver.  
>I have you right where I want you." He whispers and pulls me into another soul searing kiss. I try to pull away. John I was engaged to John I had no business kissing Nikola, no matter how incredible we was!<p>

The image popped and fizzled out as I awoke. I groaned and looked at my clock. Saturday 2:33 pm. . I fell back into my pillows. I had slept for two days!

_Your face—I see the hurt_  
><em>Often stares me down, down<em>  
><em>I can't help but think<em>  
><em>Our sacred hill fell down, baby<em>

I realized suddenly I had been woken by music playing outside my window.

_Unhealed history 'cause nothing's right_  
><em>I say that all you need is time<em>  
><em>And maybe it's right this time<em>  
><em>And maybe it's wrong next time<em>

I stepped out to my veranda. Nikola Tesla, who had recently acquired a taste for cheesy 80s teen movies, was standing on top of his new car, holding up a radio from the 1930s.

Only Nikola would buy a car named after himself.

"Oh good, you're up." He smiled "Meet me in the garden in half an hour."

"And if I don't?" I asked. Another 24 hours of sleep sounded wonderful. I had been in surgery with the Kraken for 30 hours.

"I'll know where to find you." Nikola smirked deviously.

_He wouldn't dare!_

"So what's the occasion?" I asked playfully.

"I need a reason to want to spend the afternoon with the most beautiful woman in the world?"

I fought down a blush but couldn't hide my smile. "I know you better than that Nikola" I returned. "What's the reason?"

"Because the sight of you still takes my breath away." Nikola smiled.

I really did blush that time. "30 minutes?"

Nikola smiled. "30 minutes. I knew you couldn't resist."

_A-ha, I see the sun in your eyes_  
><em>A-ha, I see my tears that you cry<em>  
><em>A-ha, I see myself in your eyes<em>  
><em>A-ha, I see the sun<em>

_Oh oh oh a-ha_  
><em>Oh oh oh oh I see the sun<em>

I closed the veranda and turned to my wardrobe to find something to wear. A note fell out and I picked it up, turning it carefully over

**_colenda mihi_**  
><em>Meet me by the old oak in the west end garden. Wear the blue dress, it'll bring out the color of your eyes.<em>  
><em>Tesla<em>  
><em>PS you look gorgeous<em>

I smiles and opened the door wider to find a peacock blue dress. It was old-fashioned and very elegant. The plunging neckline stopped just short of daring and curved softly. At the waist was a long silver belt just above the long flaring skirt. I changed quickly and tugged slightly at the top. While the bodice hugged me like a second skin, the fabric hung loosely on my shoulders and fell in loose folds down my arms to make long draping sleeves. I cinched the silver belt across my hips and moved across to my makeup table, noting how the skirt moved when I did. I put on some glittery blue eye shadow and a somber red lipstick. I frowned realizing nothing in my jewelry box would complement my dress. I had no matching necklaces or rings. With a shrug, I brushed out my hair and headed to the garden.

Summer was just ending and the leaves were changing to gold and red. Most of the flowers were still in bloom. I took a deep breath, appreciating the scent of Lilies and Jasmine. I turned the last corner to the giant oak and smiled in surprise to see Nikola already there. He was holding a large picnic basket. Clearly he had something big planned.

"I trust you'll tell me what this is about?" I asked. He gave me that easy smile with the faraway light in his eyes. I shuddered suddenly as the dream came back to me. It must have shown on my face because Nikola closed the distance and took my hand.

"Helen?"

I managed a smile. "I'm fine. I just... I had a long week" I flushed.. His smile returned and he pulled me along carefully.

"Well perhaps this will help you forget." He said, gesturing to the picnic basket. I smiled and followed him to another part of the garden.

_I walked across an empty land_  
><em>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<em>  
><em>I felt the earth beneath my feet<em>  
><em>Sat by the river and it made me complete<em>  
><em>Oh simple thing where have you gone<em>  
><em>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>

"Nikola?" I couldn't help smiling. "What is all this?"

Nikola turned to me with a frown. "Do... Do you know what today is?" He asked

"Saturday?" I guessed. " I spent 30 hours in surgery, 12 hours sorting pixie dust. My internal clock is a little bit off I think." I answered apologetically.

"Which is why you need this." He smiled and kissed my hand. "Not far now." Nikola smiled arrogantly and lead me further into the expansive garden. He was still holding my hand but I found I didn't mind.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
><em>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em>This could be the end of everything<em>  
><em>So why don't we go<em>  
><em>Somewhere only we know?<em>

We came to a clear spot where I had meant to put up a gazebo. A romantic private getaway for John and me. I never really finished the renovations.

The sun moved out from behind a cloud and lit the glade up . I gasped in amazement. There were rose petals everywhere. In the grass on the trees. He had even contrived a machine to make more float in the air. Between the petal lay diamonds, unset and laying about casually. They peeked out from every nook and cranny.

"Nikola! This is incredible." I gasped. He chuckled in my ear and moved away again at vampire speed.

"I hoped you might like it. Every rose and diamond strives to be a tenth as beautiful as you."

Nikola lead me to a small clear spot and set me on a small tree stump. Ever the showman, he pulled a large blanket from the basket he carried and dramatically unfolded it. After laying it on the ground he frowned and swore in Serbian then folded it up and tried to unfold it again. But no matter what he tried there were still a few creases. He vamped in frustration.

I knelt on the blanket and pulled him down beside me.

"Nikola." I placed my hands carefully on his shoulders. It still unnerved me to see long wicked claws grow from my gentle old friend. "It's fine Nikola. Leave it alone."

He returned to his normal countenance and pouted. "But I wanted it perfect."

"It is, Nikola." I smiled sincerely. "What you've done here is wonderful. No one has ever done so much for me before. I haven't felt this special in a very long time. Thank you."

Nikola gave that shy schoolboy smile. "Happy anniversary Helen... you forgot it was our anniversary didn't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nikola, We aren't married." I didn't like the dangerous light that sprang to his eyes.

"Not yet."

"Nikola we aren't engaged either." I said quickly. "We are friends, that's all. Friends that met in oxford 120 years ago."

"121 years ago today." Nikola corrected and smirked playfully. "I know you don't love me, not yet. But I count you as my closest friend You're special to me Helen. I want you to know that."

" And I do know that Nikola" I smiled.

"Yes but... I like to remind you." Nikola smiled. He looked so much lie he did in the dream, it was hard not to kiss him. I leaned away from him.

"You like to try to bed me." I huffed.

"If you're offering." He smirked.

I stood quickly and marched off. and to think I was starting to believe all his shallow flattery. "Goodbye Nikola!"

"Helen Wait!" Nikola grinned and caught up to me in the blink of an eye. I wish I had never revamped him. "Helen. one night with you would be paradise. I won't deny that. But that's never what I wanted."

"Oh?" I asked coldly but stopped in my tracks, letting him lead me back to the picnic spread.

"I never wanted just one night. I want forever. To think of new ways to make you smile. Invent new ideas to surprise you. Find a different way every day to show you I love you. To be the last one to wish you a goodnight and the first to say good morning. "

I looked down in shame. Nikola was a gentleman, and as slick as he was sometimes, he would never compromise my honor. "I'm sorry Nikola. I know you would never... I don't know why I said that."

Nikola nodded and pulled me back onto the blanket. "I know why. It's John. He still has you second guessing yourself."

I nodded as tears welled in my eyes. I loved John and still felt betrayed. I don't see how I could ever love anyone else like that. And If I did would they break my heart again? But Nikola was a good man and a good friend. He didn't deserve this.

"I don't want to talk about it Nikola." I said, steeling my nerves.

Nikola caressed my cheek. "Helen. We've known each other so long. I'm your friend."

"Exactly." I said with a shaky smile. "That's why I don't want to talk about John. You planned a lovely picnic today is about us."

Nikola smiled and finished setting up the picnic. It was mostly sandwiches and fruit. and a bottle of wine.

"Not as romantic as I would like. But it's too nice out to day to lock ourselves inside. And portable picnic food is somewhat limited." He sighed apologetically.

I smiled and pulled his head into my lap. "We'll make do." I said and picked up the grapes, feeding them to him carefully.

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
><em>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<em>  
><em>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
><em>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<em>

We ate our picnic slowly, enjoying the warm day and each other's company. Nikola drank some wine and I coaxed him to eat a little bread.  
>He charmed me into letting him feed me strawberries and whip cream. After packing everything up we stayed in the glade, laying in the grass and talking. Nikola kept trying to arrange rose petals in my hair.<p>

It was almost sunset when I roused myself and stood up. "This was really wonderful Nikola. I really needed this. Thank you."

"Helen. Wait" Nikola pulled me back and dropped to one knee, pulling a small box from the basket. I felt my heart speed up.

"Nikola. I am very fond of you but only as your friend." Which technically was still true, though secretly I wasn't sure for how much longer. "I am not going to marry you!"

Even in the half-light I could see Nikola smirk. "Well in token of our 'just friend'ship, I'd like you to accept this." He pulled the box out. It was unmistakably a necklace. With a crooked grin he popped open the lid to reveal a deep blue sapphire set in silver.

"Nikola! It's beautiful!" I smiled and pulled my hair aside as he put it on carefully.

"You like it?" He smiled hopefully and leaned in. I felt my breath catch in my throat. His mouth was temptingly close.

"Yes. I.." He was inches away. I wondered if he would taste like he did in the dream. "I love.." I felt myself lean in when my phone rang, snapping me back to reality. I pulled myself together and answered it. Nikola looed somewhere between incredibly shocked and completely self-satisfied.

"Hello?"

"Hey Magnus." It was Will. He's an excellent assistant and a wonderful psychiatrist. But he has the worst sense of timing.

".. So the roof is completed. Is it a new abnormal?"

"No An old one." I smiled and looked at Nikola who seemed to be over his shock. "A very old one. Is that all?"

"Yeah that's it. I have some paperwork to file so I'll let you go."

"I'll let you get back to that. Thank you, Will." I hung up as he wished me a good night. I took Nikola s hand and lead him back to the sanctuary. "Now for your surprise."

"Is it a tour of your bedroom?" he asked teasingly.

I laughed and nudged him in the ribs. "Cheeky monkey." I lead him up to the roof, pulled off his tie and blindfolded him.

Nikola gulped nervously and reached for my hands. "Helen. I don't know if I like this. The last time I was blindfolded, I was being executed as an unholy demon."

I caressed his thumbs softly. "It's alright Nikola. I've got you."

He relaxed instantly and smiled. "Alright. I trust you Helen."

I smiled and lead him carefully over to the new structure before pulling off the blindfold. Nikola smiled in surprise at the pigeon coop. "Happy aniversary."

"Is this for me?" he whispered and reverently opened the door. Three pigeons flew in and cooed softly. Nikola looked tenderly back at me and I caught my breath.

The next thing I knew, Nikola had me in his arms and was spinning us around. "Thank you. Thank you so much Helen I love you... I don't how can I thank you?" he stopped an set me back on my feet. "I can't think of any way to thank you."

I swallowed and pulled him to me. "I can." I breathed and pressed our lips together. Nikola responded immediately, taking over the kiss, caressing my lips with his. It was much better than the dream. I pulled away as I realized what just happened.

_I just kissed Nikola Tesla!_

"Oh! Nikola. I'm so.." I stopped and took a breath. Nikola pulled his hand from my face.

"You're Sorry you kissed me?" He sighed and I saw the light leave his eyes. The electric fire I loved so much was going out.

"No. No I'm not" I blurted. _God help me._ "I'm not sorry I kissed you." I could hear the surprise in my voice and I'm sure he did too.

Nikola let out a small chuckle and let me pull him back to myself. We stood there looking at each other awkwardly. The light returned to his eyes and he smirked.

"So. A new step in our century old Tango. Interesting."

I laughed and let him caress my cheek. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around my waist. He could crush me, I realized. With his vampire strength, Nikola could snap me into a thousand tiny pieces. And why not? I had toyed with his heart for 121 years now. But he held me tenderly and I wasn't afraid.

and watched me intently, waiting for me to give him an opening.

"Helen? Why did you kiss me?" He asked.

"I don't really know." I admitted. "It just sort of happened."

"Do you think it could 'just happen' againe?" He smirked and pulled my face to his. He smelled like wine and electricity. And some lingering scent from Oxford. I gulped and pulled away.

"No. It can never happen again." I gasped. "For several very good reasons."

"What reasons?" Nikola smirked. I licked my suddenly dry lips. His eyes followed my tongue greedily.

"I.. I don't remember." I breathed and pulled him into another kiss.

For all his swagger and self-assurance Nikola was a gentleman to the core. It was very easy, should I pull away. He would let me go immediately.

"I can think of several reasons we should do this more often." He smiled when he broke the kiss. I opened my eyes slowly to look at him.

"Oh?" I smiled "Then by all means enlighten me."

He chuckled and pulled me close, kissing my neck carelessly. h inched softly up to my ear and then back down.

"One, because you enjoy it. Two, you're finally ready. Three you're beautiful. You taste like moonlight and well-aged Clarinet. but most importantly..." He was torturing me now, placing small pecks and nips to my neck and mouth when I knew the knee weakening power he possessed.

"Most importantly?" I asked, fighting back a moan. Nikola smiled and briefly slipped his tongue past my lips.

"Most importantly, my dear doctor Magnus." Nikola smirked, ghosting his mouth over mine. Why did I let him tease me like this? "Because I love you. And I think you're starting to fall in love with me."

"I think I could be falling for you." I nodded.

I think I may have been in love with him for a very long time.

"If you love me, really love me" I demanded. "Why won't you give me a real kiss?"

"Because you haven't asked." Nikola smiled patiently.

"Well." I looked steadily up and tried not to sound desperate. "I'm asking now." I was practically begging.

Nikola turned serious and searched my face before solemnly pressing his lips to mine.

I felt myself lifted off the ground as Nikola swept me up. pressing my body flush against his. I wrapped my fingers into his crazy careless hair. Nikola moaned wantonly, depend the searing kiss and sent shivers down my spine. I could feel the passion rolling off him in waves as his tongue explored every nook of my mouth carefully.

I finally pulled away for oxygen and Nikola laughed. I looked down to see the only thing holding me up was his strong comfortable embrace. My legs had turned to jelly. My arms weren't doing much better I realized as I pried my fingers from his hair.

"Are you sorry, Love?" Nikola asked, searching my face carefully. He tried to sound casual, but his slate blue eyes were ever betraying. I knew if I refused him, it would crush him.

I took a shaky breath and let out a small laugh. "I'm only sorry we never did this sooner!" I took another deep breath realizing I was still recovering from the kiss. Nikola flashed that signature crooked smile.

_Sexy bastard._

I pulled away and tried to stand on my own, though my legs were still quite shaky. Nikola held my shoulders gently, steading me as I regained movement.

"I think I had better lay down." I said.

Nikola smirked and held out his arm. "Might I escort the lady to her room?"

I smiled and took his elbow. "Thank you Nikola. I'm sure once I'm used to the force of your kiss, that won't happen so much."

_Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while_  
><em>Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies<em>  
><em>Forever young, I want to be forever young<em>  
><em>Do you really want to live forever, forever<em>

Nikola spun me into his arms and dipped me. I didn't resist, but let him pull me up into another deep kiss that left me slightly dazed.

"And what makes you think I'll let you get used to it?"

"How is it you even know how to kiss like that?" I asked dizzily. "John could never even hope to kiss like that."

Another gift from my vampire ancestors I suppose. Nikola shrugged carelessly. "Woe to all mortal women eh?"

"Indeed." I was still regaining basic functions from our first kiss. "Why did you never marry? You could have made some woman very happy."

"The only woman I could ever love wouldn't have me." Nikola answered simply. I blushed realizing how much happiness I denied both of us.

_Let us die young or let us live forever_  
><em>We don't have the power but we never say never<em>

Nikola bowed and kissed my hand as we reached my door. "But now that she will, I intend to make every day wonderful for her."

I opened my door slowly and leaned on the doorjamb. "So... I don't suppose you want to come in and..."  
>I shrugged not knowing how to really ask him.<p>

Nikola kissed my forehead tenderly. "I would love to. But we can't, Helen. 1 night would be exquisite. But never enough. For either of us."

I nodded. This was Nikola after all. The prospect frightened and enthralled me. Could I really spend forever with the wily vampire?

"You're not ready. " He said, looking serious. "I could never deny you anything you want. Especially when it's something I want as well. But this isn't what you want. I see it in your eyes." he caressed my cheek softly. I leaned n craving his touch. "You would be mad at yourself in the morning. And mad at me, if I let you."

I nodded. I wanted to punish myself. For opening my heart, falling for Nikola. But mostly for trusting John. For letting him twist my views of the world. For allowing him to crush my heart and making me put up barriers for 100 years. It wasn't fair to Nikola.

I leaned away and let the tears spill down my face. "I'm so sorry Nikola. I've been so unfair to you for 100 years. We could have been so happy if I just... If I had..."

"_Colenda mihi_. Please don't cry " Nikola whispered, pressing a light kiss to my temple. "Please my love." He picked me up tenderly and placed me softly on my bed, lying beside me and caressing my face. "It kills me to see you so sad."

I dried my eyes and cuddled into him, hiding my face in his jacket.

"You'll stay?" I asked meekly. He pushed my hair back carefully as I rolled over to look up at him.

_So many adventures couldn't happen today_  
><em>So many songs we forgot to play<em>  
><em>So many dreams swinging out of the blue<em>  
><em>We let them come true<em>

"I can't Helen. Not tonight. You need to go slowly right now."

"No I mean nearby?" I trailed kisses from the base of his neck up to his jaw, enjoying the strained look on his face. It was satisfying I could affect him just as deeply as he did me. "In the Sanctuary? Or at least Old city?"

I watched a fierce light come on behind his eyes. I imagine he must have waited 120 years for me to ask him.

"I'd like that." he nodded and ghosted his hand over my arms. He smiled with desire and gave me one last molten kiss before he got up and headed for the door. "I'll stay for as long as you want me."

"I'll always want you."

"And I have always wanted you, Helen." Nikola smiled "Now get some sleep. I'll be back first thing to wish you a good morning."

I smiled and rolled over to watch him walk out. He turned at the door and flicked off my light. "Goodnight my Goddess. You are well worth the wait."

I lay back and waited for the effects of his kiss to subside.

At this rate, by the time Nikola does propose, I'm going to end up saying 'yes'!

The End

* * *

><p>HN (some more) Translations : _âme soeur_ is french for soulmate; _colenda mihi_ Latin for my cherished one Both are languages Nikola Telsa spoke. the songs are: _I see the sun_, requested by Full moon ocean and sung by _Tommy Henriksen_ I chose _Somewhere only we know_ by _Keane _because it seems like a good Nikola/ Helen song. Possibly just for te built in nostagia. _Forever young _is by _Alphaville _and Nikola and Helen are essentially imortal, so it fit and the fic just looed too long without another song in it if THAT makes sense. The movie Nikola emulates is _Say anything_. (John Cusak I believe) any questions send a messege.

I do tae requests but dont expect a fast response as I'm backlogged ATM

Slainte

Hobbit


End file.
